Kisses in the blood
by Symbelmine
Summary: Todas las familias felices son más o menos diferentes; todas las familias desdichadas son más o menos parecidas [Regalo de cumpleaños para la siempre sensual Agatha Romaniev] [Contiene: Lemmon, incesto, violación sexual explicita y gore].
1. Enero 30

Buenos días (Noches, tardes, amaneceres), queridos y apreciados lectores. Lo que hoy me siento a relatar es algo que desde tiempo atrás quería plasmar, pero que solo hasta ahora tengo la excusa para escribir.

Hoy quiero darle mis más sinceros deseos de felicidad a mi amiga, compañera ficker y expendedora personal de crack (?), **Agatha Romaniev**. Sabes que te tengo un gran aprecio y que esto va hecho con el cariño más sincero, para que tú, y los demás locos del crack, disfruten.

_Y muchos agradecimientos a mi beta, __**bruxi**__, por tomarse la molestia de asesorarme con este fic. Ya sabes que sin ti esto sería mierda :P_

**Disclaimer: **Los personajes aquí retratados son propiedad de Rumiko Takahashi, mi único trabajo es construirles un escenario y darles vida en otros lugares.

Basado en la canción_ I became de Color _banda sonora de la película **Stoker.**

**Advertencias:** Lenguaje adulto, violaciones, incesto, asesinatos, sangre, autolesiones y manipulaciones. (Si tienes mente o estomago delicado, esto no es lo tuyo. El lemmon aquí no es para nada sensual).

* * *

><p><em>We were ready to behave<em>

_But there's no freedom_

_without no key._

—Becomes the color, Emily Wells

* * *

><p>30 de enero.<p>

_Todas las familias felices son más o menos diferentes; todas las familias desdichadas son más o menos parecidas_

_—Leon Tolstoi, Ana Karenina_

Tuvo que ser aquella tarde cuando todo comenzó. Es el momento más lejano que tengo grabado en la memoria con relación a esto, fue el evento que declinó la balanza. Lo que hasta ese momento había sido solo una familia disfuncional, se convirtió en una bomba de tiempo en su cuenta regresiva.

Creo que era otoño. Hacía un frío de los mil demonios y yo no paraba de tiritar, fuera el viento levantaba las montañas de hojas que Naraku y yo habíamos construido en la mañana mientras competíamos por ver quién podía hacer la más alta: obviamente él ganó, era más fuerte, más alto y era Naraku, él nunca podía perder. Habíamos terminado por recostarnos sobre esos mullidos colchones de atardecer, haciéndonos bromas y cayendo en ellas como solo dos niños pueden hacerlo.

Éramos buenos, todo lo buenos que nosotros podíamos ser. Naraku era Naraku, pero su malicia creaba carcajadas en los mayores y el temor de los menores, a él le divertía y jamás pasaba de simples bromas.

Y ahí estaba yo, mirando cómo la tarde se llevaba todo mi trabajo de la mañana. El chocolate caliente frente a mí me reconfortaba, igual que las mantas en que me envolvían. Los hilos de humo que subían frente a mi cara creaban extraños patrones que no dudaba en seguir con la mirada para darles las formas imaginarias que toda niña de ocho años podría darles.

En ese entonces ya lo pensaba con picardía, pero era solo porque era mi hermano mayor y se merecía mis escarmientos de hermana pequeña, no tenía nada que ver con las cosas que luego sucedieron. Mi madre entró en el comedor cuando pensaba en como arruinar la cabellera que tanto amaba.

—Te lo he dicho ya cinco veces. Todo está confirmado, es positivo —no gritaba, pero la voz de mi madre estaba lo suficientemente alta para turbarme. Vi a Byakuya entrar tras ella y creí que le hablaba a él, seguro que era algo relacionado a su manía de andar siempre tras la gente.

Byakuya era mi otro hermano, mayor también. Él siempre estaba con alguien, no consentía quedarse aislado y solitario; solo hasta ahora logro ver que tal vez mi hermano temía quedarse solo por las cosas que podía planear en semejante soledad, quizá por eso Naraku y yo sobrevivimos a nosotros mismos, porque la soledad compartida hace menos daño. El caso era que él iba tras alguien siempre que pudiera, fuera mi madre, mi padre o Naraku, nunca tras de mí, me odiaba.

—Eso es imposible, mujer. ¡Debe ser una maldita broma tuya!— Lo que mi padre expresaba sí que eran gritos, tan altos como su voz lo permitía.

Ambos conformaban una pareja extraña. Ella, Kasumi Akuma, era una mujer menuda de cabellos negros y ojos violetas, era bastante influenciable y pasaba la mayor parte del tiempo ocupada en sus cosas. Era mi madre, pero apenas la conocía. En cambio mi padre era un hombre regio, de músculos bien formados y estatura considerable; su mayor atributo eran esos ojos rojizos que atemorizaban a cualquiera que mantuviese su vista en ellos por más de dos segundos.

—Debe ser mentira —siguió diciendo, con una convicción tan viciosa que a mi corta edad no comprendía bien. Ahora sé que eso se llama negación y que él estaba realmente enojado por ello—. Es tu maldita culpa, perra —con. —Con una de sus grandes manos asestó una cachetada a mi madre, fue la primera, aunque no la última vez que vi como la golpeaba—. Ya he tenido suficiente con tus tres críos de mierda, uno más y creo que enloqueceré.

—Pero… —Las palabras de mi madre iban ahogadas por el miedo y la sangre que manaba dentro de su boca debido al golpe. Yo me quería ir, pero el terror también me paralizaba, solo era capaz de observar con conmoción los movimientos de mi padre—. Son tus hijos, mi amor. Son tuyos, y míos, y van a estar bien, los chicos nos ayudarán con ellos mientras nos ocupamos de lo nuestro.

«Vamos, papi, perdónala» pensé en ese momento, en medio de mi ingenuidad, sin percatarme de la miradas que él llevaba tiempo haciéndome.

—Sí, como no —le dijo a ella, asestándole una patada en la pantorrilla y dirigiéndose luego a mi hermano—. Y tú, busca a ese estúpido de Naraku y tráelo.

Byakuya le miró con rencor sordo, uno que yo aún no desarrollaba, pero que no tardó mucho tiempo en contagiarme. Por mi parte, observaba a mi madre levantarse con ayuda de la mesa y sentarse lentamente frente a mí. Me dirigió esa mirada ausente que siempre acompañaba de una sonrisa, una sonrisa que no era para mí y que tampoco intentaba consolarme por lo que había visto, solo era su manera de decirse que todo estaba bien y la vida seguía su curso, no necesitaba cambiar nada.

Mi padre me reparaba sin descanso, con esos ojos llenos de un fuego extraño; yo simplemente le evadía, ensimismándome en tomar mi chocolate.

—Kagura, Kagura, qué linda es mi niña —recuerdo. —Recuerdo que en otros tiempos esas palabras me causaban alegría, eran un lindo bálsamo contra las puyas de mis hermanos, pero en aquella tarde me sonaron a blasfemia y a la peor de las plegarias—. Mira cuanto has crecido, dentro de unos cuantos años ya serás una señorita.

Mientras escribo me recorre el mismo miedo de ese día, él puso una de sus manos en mi mejilla y la recorrió con suavidad mientras hablaba, yo solo quería tenerlo lejos, ese gesto me fastidiaba. Me miraba, y esos ojos irritantes, llenos de una madura perversión, me recorrían de arriba abajo con singular deseo y hambre de carne. Era un cerdo, era mi padre.

—Suéltala —esa. —Esa era la voz de Naraku fulminándolo con la mirada. En ese entonces solo contaba con doce años, aún no terminaba por ser un adolescente, pero ya tenía esa aura magnética de superioridad que le sería de tanta ayuda en el futuro. Estoy segura que fue la primera de muchas veces en que me salvó, se lo agradecí con la mayor sinceridad del mundo cuando nuestras miradas se encontraron en por sobre la mesa. Él estaba revisando la herida de mi madre.

Después de ese episodios, entre balbuceos de mi madre y los improperios en voz baja de Ryo (Desde ese día en la noche prometí jamás volver a llamarlo padre), ambos nos dieron la noticia de que mamá estaba embarazada. Sigo pensando que esa fue la razón de que todo cambiara, o tal vez fuese otra causa, quizá de ninguna forma lo hubiésemos podido evitar. Naraku dice que estábamos condenados desde el principio, que debe ser culpa de Ryo, a veces creo que es así, otras, pienso que detrás del nacimiento de esos niños se esconde algún secreto del que ellos jamás hablaron.

…

Esa noche me senté contra la ventana para mirar cómo salía la luna: era el pasatiempo de mi niñez, la marca de mi inocencia. Naraku entró sin que lo viera y cerró la puerta con tranca, asegurando así la confidencialidad de todo.

—¿Qué haces aquí? —pregunté a media voz, encontrando su figura entre las sombras de mi habitación.

—Vine a hablar —no. —No recuerdo una vez en que él no utilizará ese tono de insolencia maliciosa hacia mí—, necesito—. Necesito que estés de mi lado.

Tengo que aclarar que a mis ocho años ya sabía que con el diablo no se juega, y mi hermano es su viva encarnación, en varias ocasiones ya había presenciado los desfalcos que realizaba contra sus "aliados". Mientras lo miraba pensé en eso, en como solía jugar con las personas, pero era su hermana y sabía también que a pesar de cuantas bromas y escarmientos tuviésemos, por encima de todo éramos ya tan honestos con el otro como solo la hipocresía lo concede.

—A ver, dime qué quieres.

—Que pongas el cerrojo cada vez que te acuestes y que te alejes de él —no. —No necesitaba que me dijera quien, yo sabía que era nuestro padre, Ryo—. Vas a pasarlo mal si está cerca de ti. ¿Me entiendes?

—Tú siempre me estás diciendo qué hacer, además ni te importo, siempre gritas que me odias y que soy un estorbo. —Sí, podía ser malcriada cuando podía, y con Naraku era casi todo el tiempo.

—Kagura, mírame —sus. —Sus manos apretaron con fuerza mis mejillas al hacer que me girara hacia él. La ira en sus ojos era palpable—. No dejarás que te toque, si lo hace me lo vas a decir. ¿Entiendes? Tú eres mía, hermanita, ese gusano no te va a tocar jamás.

Lo dijo apretando aún más y acercando su rostro al mío, ese rostro que con el tiempo odiaría en la misma amplitud con que lo desearía. Se acercó y me besó, un beso inexperto, pero ya plagado de pasión, desenfreno y esa cualidad dual que media entre la locura y la más extrema racionalidad.

Recordar duele la mitad de las veces para las demás personas, a mí me quita un peso de encima, me recuerda el buen lado de lo que hicimos. Sé que no será la mejor excusa de todas, estoy consciente de ello, pero sabrán ustedes —si esto llega a manos de alguien en alguna ocasión— que éramos buenos, estábamos bien y que las cosas se estropearon cuando nos fue negada la libertad, una libertad que nos hubiese hecho iguales a los otros.

Pero quién sabe, tal vez debía ser de este modo y el destino no hizo más que seguir la regla.


	2. Enero 31

¡Hola! Gracias por seguir conmigo, y no denunciarme a la interpol (xD). Pido perdón por la tardanza, el colegio me ha absorbido completamente ya que tengo que avalar, además de la secundaria, un Tecnico en Producción Agropecuaria y ando jodida con las horas. A parte de eso, mi vida atraviesa una especie de crisis :P y ni idea de a donde irá a parar esta mierda.

**Advertencias:** Mi Beta no vio esto (sorry bruxi), el próximo capi si pasará por sus manos. Este capitulo contiene sexo incestuoso, es el primer "lemmon" que publico en la página y, además de ser una violación explicita, se encontrarán con que es bastante seco.

* * *

><p><em>Oh, no, no, take me from my mysery<em>

_There's no such thing as living comfortably_

_There's no such thing as going home._

* * *

><p><em>31 de enero.<em>

Posiblemente me quería, vaya uno a saberlo, pero lo cierto es que tenía una habilidad especial para herirme.

—Mario Benedetti.

La primera vez fue en el sótano, en medio de la oscuridad y la pestilencia. Tengo grabadas en mi memoria las palabras y los gestos antes de que la luz se apagara y nos quedara solo oscuridad. Una oscuridad medio interrumpida por los resplandores esporádicos que se colaban desde el primer piso.

—¡Suéltame!— Grité a medias, intentando que me dejará levantar— Déjame en paz, asqueroso pedazo de mierda, no te quiero cerca.

—Claro, hermana, solo deja que termine —su voz, impregnada de todas las emociones menos las que debería dirigir hacia su hermana, me golpeó secamente. Estaba loco, desquiciado, más anormal que de costumbre. Su comportamiento asemejaba más a un animal en celo que a un ser humano.

Mi cuerpo entero se tensó. Tumbada sobre aquella mesa, con mi hermano encima tratando de aplacarme, no pude hacer menos cuando me di cuenta que mis manos estaban atadas una a la otra y que él halaba de mi ropa con rudeza. Contemplé estupefacta como una a una mis prendas caían, eran sacadas de su lugar por dos manos nada corteses. Y seguí ahí, tan quieta como si mi cuerpo fuese de mármol y no de carne. El repentino descubrimiento de lo que implicaba todo me desconcertó, me dejó helada, pero mi reacción tardía arrasó como un tornado, con todo.

Pateé, me revolví incesante, tratando de mantener lejos esas dos extremidades caprichosas. A mi hermano poco parecía importarle lo que yo hiciera, se cernió sobre mi cuerpo como un ave de rapiña; mordiendo, halando y disfrutando de su golosina. El asco acudió a mí con rapidez, su saliva caliente y su boca ansiosa, junto a sus dedos finos que me recorrían sin cesar, y mi inconsciencia desapareció junto con eso. Grité, grité muy fuerte.

Me callé solo a segundos de haber abierto la boca, una cachetada certera hizo saltar sangre de mis labios.

—¡Cállate! —ordenó sin reparos, apurándose en deshacerse del cinturón en su pantalón—. Si no, desearás de verdad que nuestro _querido_ padre te escuche.

—Eres un malnacido, Naraku. Déjame en paz, no quiero.

Apreté fuerte las piernas, tan juntas como anatómicamente me era permitido. El sudor que vagaba por mi espalda ya era más que pegajoso, corría por mi columna y empapaba la mesa con su helado terror.

—Será mejor que cooperes —pidió con una muy anormal delicadeza.

—Será mejor que te largues —dije con decisión, haciendo más presión con las piernas al ver como Naraku terminaba por quedar sin ropa de la cintura para abajo.

—¿Y qué me harás si no? —preguntó desafiante, abriendo mis piernas de un tirón.

El corazón se agolpó en mi garganta, el miedo se convirtió en parte del ambiente, en una cosa material. Tragué saliva en seco, constriñendo cada musculo en mi cuerpo, mirando con indecisión ese rostro guapo y malicioso que pertenecía a mi hermano.

Mordí un labio y contesté:

—Te mataré.

—Lo espero, entonces.

Hasta ahí llegaron las ganas de conversar, pues en medio de mi descuido le di la oportunidad de posicionarse bien entre mis piernas. La estocada fue dura. Dolió. Pensé que todo en mí se rompía deliberadamente; y así siguió, entrando y saliendo de mi interior con rudeza y urgencia. En un primer momento todo estuvo fuera de lugar y al siguiente dejé que me hiciera, la furia de mi rechazo había sido transferida al solo acto de penetrarme. Lo sentía, toda esa ira contra el mundo, corriendo en sus poros y descargada contra mí. Otra vez era una víctima, una niñita usada, pequeña, impotente, demasiado ignorante. Era la última vez que me sucedía.

Yo misma estaba al borde, pero no de placer, era dolor. Un dolor tan físico que terminaba por ser del alma, de una forma incombustible e incorpórea. Dolía porque no solo estaba siendo utilizada, sino porque en un principio lo había propiciado de mi cuenta dándole espacio, haciendo que las cosas entre nosotros fueran más cercanas de lo que debieron ser.

Dejé que mis miembros colgaran en el borde de la mesa, sostenidos solo a medias por las manos de mi hermano, no quería darle pie a nada. Deseaba salir de mi cuerpo, escapar y no volver. Pero él estaba ahí: sobre mí, dentro de mí. Él disfrutaba de aquello, sus ojos eran la imagen viva de la lujuria mientras toda la longitud de su polla se hundía, rápido y sin misericordia, en mi interior, haciéndome saltar lágrimas de miedo y desesperación. Naraku no se preocupaba, solamente estaba ahí disfrutando de ese momento a sus anchas, tratando de sostener las piernas que yo empeñaba en mantener laxas y fluctuantes. Vi con recelo, y candor, que no era sino otra de las cosas que _debían_ ocurrir en esa interminable lista de pendientes que estaba en mi vida. Descorrí la cortina de la mentira infantil y me enfrenté de lleno con la realidad absoluta del mundo adulto.

Contra todo pronóstico ni una lágrima salió de mis ojos, todo sentimiento en mí se enfrasco rápidamente, permitiendo a mi frágil conciencia y memoria forjar planes con precisión, hilarlos con una decisión impresionante y no permitir que jamás se fueran, que permanecieran constantes en mi lista de quehaceres diarios. El rencor que desataba en ese acto, penetrándome con tanto odio y lujuria, yo lo recogía amablemente, nutriéndome de él para crear un arma.

Al momento de ir más rápido me hizo daño, lo sentí. Dentro, allí a donde solo él, durante más tiempo del que me hubiese gustado, tendría el placer de ir, algo se desgarró y el escozor de esta herida aumentaba con cada brutal embestida. Era como si de pronto me hubiesen abierto con un cuchillo y dejaran la herida expuesta para que un poco de sal callera en ella. La sangre rodó por el borde de la mesa y mis extremidades.

Las lágrimas no salieron. No permití ni siquiera que mi boca expresara el dolor, debía mantenerme apartada de allí mientras que terminara. Y lo hizo, por fin, cuando mis barreras mentales estaban totalmente selladas, y mis venganzas tenían ya estructura de verdad. Fue asqueroso, repugnante.

Contabilicé los segundos que tardó en salir, como anticipación de una letanía futura. Uno, se merece que lo mate. Dos, de forma tan personal que le cause orgullo. Tres, rogará piedad. Cuatro, será el ultimo. Cinco, lo último que verá será una sonrisa sardónica. Seis, sufrirá más que yo. Siete…. Se detuvo.

Abrí los ojos y comprobé que me miraba, trataba de adivinar que pensaba. Sonrió y terminó por sacar ese asqueroso trozo de carne de mi interior.

Siete, me encargaré de que sea lento, muy lento.

—La próxima vez creo que te enseñaré un par de cosas —dijo, arreglándose la ropa y encendiendo la luz. Salió de allí rápidamente y yo me quedé tumbada en la mesa.

Creo que dormí, o tuve uno de esos momentos en que la mente queda en blanco, pero al mirar de nuevo en dirección al lugar de donde provenían los haces de luz ya no eran del sol, eran reflejos de las bombillas del primer piso. Me senté, tomando conciencia del dolor que tenía en la entrepierna. Había allí una mancha de sangre, la falda que había caído al piso ya no podía decirse que era de color beige, corrí rápidamente a las escaleras y me escurrí hasta mi habitación para cambiarme.

La pequeña Kanna entró cuando me disponía a arrojar la ropa en una bolsa de basura. Era delgada, albina y menos efusiva que un fantasma. Solo me miró, con unos ojos grises que parecían saberlo todo, sostuvo su mirada en mí y abrió la boca para hablar con las pocas palabras que recordaba, su voz era una cosa incolora, llena de una nada asombrosa.

—Ryo hizo lo mismo.

Supe a qué se refería a ella, supe que no le importaba, supe entonces que la odiaba. La odiaba porque no sentía, no le dolía, no existía en ella la concepción del daño; la odie tanto que quise ahogarla con la bolsa que llevaba en la mano.

Kanna lo percibió, estoy segura, por eso salió con la misma indiferencia con que había entrado y me dejó sola. Me dejó con la aterradora soledad que iba a perseguirme desde ahí, haciendo que mi mente solo buscará un objetivo.

Pensé en Naraku, en lo que había pasado en el sótano. Lo rememoré, una y otra vez, y me enteré de ese modo que mi hermano había corrido a marcar su territorio antes de que lo hiciera mi padre.

Lloré, lloré agarrada a esa maldita bolsa. Lloré mientras me acercaba a la puerta y le echaba tranca. Lloré cuando me aproximé al espejo y me desvestí de nuevo, tomando nota mental de aquel cuerpo de niña que ya mostraba signos de madurez. Lloré porque esperaba agotar el suministro de lágrimas para toda la vida, encontrar la manera de volverme invisible o menos yo para no ser lo que era. Lloré mientras registraba mi cuerpo en busca de esas señales que la boca y manos de mi hermano habían provocado.

Me sequé las lágrimas después de un rato, cuando el agotamiento no permitía que salieran en igualdad. Ahí fue donde tomé la navaja que guardaba en mi mesa de noche para destapar y cortar bocadillos, cogí con fuerza el mango y comencé a hacer líneas, cortes, sin derramar ni una lagrima ni permitirme un quejido.


	3. Febrero 1

Con el mismo cariño de los dos primeros capis, para mi querida Agatha, que se esforzó muchísimo esta semana para cumplir con otro regalo. Esto va para ella (Aún te debo el tequila, ya llegará), para que se divierta y se quite el estrés.

También agradezco a mi musa (la muy puta ha vuelto a hacer acto de presencia), por darse el lujo de exprimirme ayer hasta tan altas horas de la noche para terminar con los últimos capis de este fic... Sin más que agregar, las cosas obvias de siempre...

* * *

><p><em>Lay my body down, down<em>

_Down upon the water_

_Wrapped up in the clothes of_

_My mother and my father_

* * *

><p>1º de febrero.<p>

Pero, en definitiva ¿Qué es lo nuestro? Por ahora, al menos, es una especie de complicidad frente a los otros, un secreto compartido, un pacto unilateral. Naturalmente esto no es una aventura, ni un programa ni —menos que menos— un noviazgo. Sin embargo, es algo más que una amistad.

Mario Benedetti.

Con el tiempo llegué a odiarlos más, a todos. Byakuya con sus menudos intereses que jamás lograban ser plenamente visibles; mi padre y sus intentos de acercarse a mí, y su conformación tardía con esa figura insensible que representaba mi hermana; Naraku, haciendo que me revolviera en las sabanas hasta la locura, al tiempo que lo odiaba, lo odiaba con más necesidad y convicción; y luego esos dos fantasmas blancos, esos mellizos desligados del mundo que parecían poco afectados por las circunstancias que los rodeaban.

Mi madre murió un par de meses antes de mi cumpleaños número catorce, dejando en mis hombros las responsabilidades de la casa y el control de esa máquina averiada a la que usualmente llaman _hogar_. Me revelé, grité, proferí improperios y pateé objetos, yo nunca iba a aceptar eso ¡jamás! Pero a un golpe rápido de Ryo, mi mundo se volvió negro y me desligue de la realidad.

Desperté en mi cuarto, con una venda en la cabeza.

—¡Ay! —Dolía, mierda, dolía como pocas cosas duelen.

—No te vayas a levantar, si haces el mínimo esfuerzo tendremos problemas y eso nos enviará al hospital —Naraku estaba junto a la ventana, mirándome con aire arrogante, sucintándome ese temor secreto que siempre me embargaba el tenerlo cerca.

Su camisa estaba abierta, había moretones en su pecho y otros en sus brazos. Ryo lo había golpeado. No se debía ser adivino para saber esas cosas, ya en varias ocasiones sus peleas _matutinas_ habían desbocados en altercados de mayor carácter. Ese combate en especial era por mi culpa, seguramente, y gracias al alcance de mi lengua Naraku se encargaría luego de cobrarme renta por exponer su pellejo, ya no había otra forma de pago que con mi cuerpo. Llevábamos en esa tónica algo más de seis meses y pasarían unos años más para que terminará con esa rutina.

—Vas a tener que hacer lo que él te diga —por su manera de decirlo, con total simplicidad y condescendencia, podía decirse que me pedía un favor, pero el tono grave y conciso denotaba una orden estricta—. Tomarás el puesto de nuestra madre, después del colegio te encargarás de la casa y de los mellizos, a Byakuya lo pondré a hacer algo por su cuenta, ya es hora de que deje esta pocilga.

Nuestro hermano era un ermitaño, más dado a las bromas crueles y pesadas que a las amistades y relaciones ¿Pero quién en esa casa mediaba para comportarse igual a los demás seres humanos? Yo, claro, pero era un juego sucio porque no soportaba a la mayoría de mis compañeros.

—¿Y si no? —me atreví a preguntar, mirando el techo sobre mi cabeza, imaginando las miles de maneras de incendiar ese lugar de locos— Yo no tengo edad, ni experiencia, esos niñitos me sacan de quicio y no quiero ir sirviéndole a Ryo como una mucama.

—Pues vas a tener que aprender si quieres mantener tu culo, hermanita. Si te opones a cualquier cosa, por pequeña que sea, estarás pasando hambre y miserias en menos de lo que canta un gallo ¿O quieres que te coja de monigote? ¿Eso es lo que deseas? ¿Quieres que él te toque?

No, eso era absurdo. Yo en realidad soñaba con ponerlo a asar lento en un espetón, igual que si fuera un cerdo. Naraku lo sabía, él parecía saberlo todo sobre mí, y por ello me atacaba de esa forma para darme derecho con la realidad a la que me enfrentaba. Si me mantenía obediente, ocupada, sumisa, con un perfil bajo, Ryo no me tocaría porque eso implicaría dejar a la deriva todo el mecanismo con que funcionaba aquel nido de ratas.

Con mi hermano sería diferente, él estaría sobre mí tratando de acompasar sus pasos y los míos, moviendo los hilos invisibles que nos tenían tan próximos y alejados. Naraku tenía sus fichas en aquella apuesta, necesitaba de mí para satisfacer sus deseos perversos y yo necesitaba de él para mantenerme alejada del idiota que era mi padre. Yo era pequeña, pero entendía bien que mis probabilidades aumentaban junto a Naraku, si decía que sí: era solo suya; si decía que no: él y Ryo sacarían tajada a costa mía.

Para ser sincera, el sexo con Naraku ya era tolerable, después de pasar la primera impresión del sexo oral ya cada cosa que me pedía era solo un escalón más en ese vértice de contradicciones que era mi vida. La idea de hacer esas mismas cosas con el hombre que había considerado por tanto tiempo mi padre me revolvían el estómago.

—Lo haré, Naraku —respondí con pesadez, un rato luego de meditarlo todo—. Solo no dejes que se acerque, de otra forma no hay nada para ti.

Dejo escapar una carcajada presuntuosa, yendo desde la ventana hacia la cama.

—Eres tan tonta hermana —me dijo con fingida amabilidad, peinando mi cabello con sus dedos. Acercó su rostro al mío—. Tú no vas a prohibirme nada. Aunque quieras que no lo haga, lo haré, pero te quiero mucho, me preocupas. Vamos a dejarlo todo en que estamos haciendo esto por el bienestar del uno y del otro. Tú me mantienes feliz, papá no se acerca a ti —Me dio un beso casto, en la frente, en un alarde de su vanagloria— ¿Estamos?

—Estamos —contesté fastidiada.

El día de hoy me pongo a pensar en eso y no hallo otra manera para organizar la situación, tenía un circulo tan cerrado de opciones que me era imposible tomar una "buena" solo estaban a mano las menos difíciles o dolorosas ¿Por qué en que podía comparar el simple hecho de estar al servicio de mi hermano con el tener que dividir mis "atenciones" entre él y mi padre? Naraku era Naraku, un maldito, pero parecía el único maldito preocupado de mi comodidad.

En ese entonces los cortes, que había empezado a realizar el mi abdomen desde el día de la violación, comenzaron a volverse más frecuentes. Todo sea por mitigar el dolor. Y ese dolor, ese que era palpable en mí cuando debía correr a cumplir las órdenes de mi padre para mantener la casa con normalidad, cuidar de los progresos de los mellizos y soportar la charlatanería de Byakuya solo se desvanecía momentáneamente al cortarme, con la sangre saliendo en pequeñas gotas de las heridas, y cuando Naraku me utilizaba como su objeto sexual y metía su pene en todo lugar en mi cuerpo que podía ponerlo. Se iba, simplemente se iba, pero al volver era más fuerte y entonces necesitaba más, necesitaba que los cortes ardieran y dieran más sangre y necesitaba que mi hermano me golpeara, me pellizcara, me maltratara al momento de cometer el acto sexual. Aun así él poco sabía, tal vez una o dos veces preguntó por las cicatrices que aparecía y desaparecían (o quedaban constantes sobre mi piel), pero yo evadía o simplemente a viva voz le contaba que en mis horas de ocio encerrada en aquel lugar trabajando más que una puta, me hacía un par de arañazos para matar el aburrimiento.

—Estás loca —me decía sonriendo. Sonriendo como solo él sonreiría ante ese tipo de confesiones.

—Lo dices tú, que te acuestas con tu hermana —contestaba con grosería, saliendo inmediatamente del lugar en el que estuviésemos.

Los días pasaban, con una lentitud que ponía mi salud mental en continuo desequilibrio. Mis intentos de sublevación no eran sino mímica bien preparada, al menor movimiento en falso una corriente ascendente, con el nombre de mi hermano grabado en todo lo amplio, venía y corregía mis vacilaciones e intentos de fuga. Así fue como mi _verdugo_ pasó a ser mi válvula de seguridad, el ancla que me sujetaba a una rutina implacable y una vida desbordante de contrariedades, pero que aun así era vida y para él era mejor estar vivo que simplemente dejarse llevar por la eternidad.

—La muerte, hermanita —dijo una tarde en la que mis alegatos con Ryo habían terminado por lastimar uno de mis brazos, hasta el punto en que creímos que lo había roto—. La muerte es un agujero del que uno no escapa, no puedes patalear ni saltar y mucho menos gritar, allí eres igual a todo; en cambio la vida, ¡La vida, Kagura! es algo lleno de probabilidades, solo debes tener paciencia. Si colaboras conmigo te sacaré de este lugar, no será en poco tiempo, pero te sacaré y jamás nos volverán a encontrar.

Reí ante tamaña ocurrencia, el solo pensar en huir de allí con Naraku me revolcaba el estómago, aunque a la vez era una pequeña luz… una luz delgada y pequeña que hizo revuelo en la oscuridad de mi conciencia.

—Estas diciendo estupideces, hermano —dije, mirándolo con rencor—. Sabes tan bien como yo que no tenemos nada, ni un centavo, nuestra madre no dejó mucho. Ryo es lo único que nos sostiene, y ya que no nos permite salir demasiado, es también nuestro único punto de referencia… lo sabes bien.

—Que incrédula eres. Verás que tendré una idea, una que nos saqué de aquí sin rodeos. El único problema es que aún no tengo la edad suficiente, pero para eso hay tiempo ¿No?

— ¿Edad para qué?

—Para algo, no te angusties, ya te diré bien las cosas cuando mi plan este completo.

—Yo no he aceptado nada —No, pero ansiaba tanto algo a lo que aferrarme que no estaba en mis planes declinar a cualquier dispárate que saliera de los labios de Naraku, si me hubiese pedido que vendiera mi cuerpo para ello, lo hubiese hecho, es una lástima que él no contemplara la idea de compartirme con nadie.

—No necesito que lo hagas, sé que te encantará participar.

¡Y sí que tenía razón! Tenía claro cuál era mi posición, que pieza representaba en ese ajedrez compuesto de niños… Yo era el rey, esa pieza que solo da un paso a la vez, uno tras otro, ese que titubea antes de actuar, pero que al hacerlo es una cosa rotunda, ya no hay vuelta atrás. Naraku sabía que el tiempo, el tiempo y toda la locura que componía nuestras vidas, se encargarían de ponerme en el sitio preciso.

Ahora me pregunto cuan diferente hubiese resultado todo de no haber aceptado hacer tratos con él, si nuestro camino por la vida hubiera sido desviado solo un poco para apartarnos del incesto que nos llevó a las puertas del infierno. Naraku y yo, juntos, asolados de diferente manera por ese huracán hogareño que borraba todo rastro de humanidad y empatía de nuestro juicio. Es que precisamente fue el sexo, el haber cruzado esa frontera física de hermanos, lo que derribó nuestros escrúpulos, porque enredándonos como lo hacíamos, devorándonos como perros para no ver las cicatrices que llevábamos en la conciencia, fue la acción que despegó todo el plan. No lo despegó por que fuese el primer paso para romper cualquier otra ley natural, hizo que arrancara porque dio origen a algo entre nosotros, una relación que no era nada pero nos daba todo.

Nunca cuestioné ni hice preguntas, no hubo entre nosotros promesas de amor… solo cuerpos, cuerpos en busca de fricción, de excitación y desahogo. Un par de hermanos cansados de la vida, enterrados en el fango sin otra salida que dejarse hundir, las fuerzas para luchar se habían ido y nosotros, ciegos a lo que teníamos, dejábamos al curso seguir sin ningún incidente.


	4. Febrero 2

Hola :D Vuelvo a ustedes con otro capitulo de este truculento fic, regalo para la queridisima Agatha (Mujer, te adoro por proponer esto, me lo estoy disfrutando al máximo).

* * *

><p><em>InuYasha &amp; cia. son propiedad de la siempre ingeniosa Rumiko Takahashi <em>

* * *

><p><em>They say I'd gone south, I'd gone asunder<em>

_They don't know hunger or what I've been under_

_They were all laughing thought I was debris_

_I was just free_

…

Febrero 2

Siempre me vas a querer. Yo represento todos los pecados que nunca has tenido el coraje de cometer.

—Oscar Wilde.

Era simple, o así me lo pareció, si queríamos deshacernos de ellos debíamos acabar con su presencia de una vez por todas. Correr significaba la oportunidad de ser encontrados y devueltos una vez más, pero si su existencia dejaba de ser podíamos andar en el mundo sin temor a ser descubiertos. Un plan simple, de un solo paso y sin muchas complicaciones. Los mataríamos.

Creo que estuve pensando en el método más que en la ejecución en sí, al momento de tomar la decisión no teníamos muy clara la situación y nuestra experiencia ejecutando personas, al menos por mi parte, era totalmente nula. Al preparar la comida esa semana examine los cuchillos en repetidas ocasiones, sería un trabajo sucio y maloliente; el veneno era un arma débil, aunque la más ventajosa, mi deseo era verlos sufrir de la manera en que yo lo hacía y Naraku apoyaba por completo mi idea, él deseaba poder y solo los poderosos se dan el lujo de dictar sobre la vida y la muerte.

Yo tenía quince, casi pasaban dos años desde nuestro primer encuentro, y las ansias de salir de ese ambiente tóxico y mortal en el que nos movíamos ya nos empujaban hacía la única salida que nuestras mentes podían asimilar. Y es que no solo era el hecho de huir, era el deseo de terminar con todo, arrasarlo mientras nos alejábamos cada vez más. Burlarnos, sí, hacer una puesta en escena que compensara todos los malestares de nuestra infancia y cada uno de los cortes que mi cuerpo guardaba como fiel recuerdo de mis dolores espirituales.

—No me gusta —los quejidos de Hakudōshi solo causaban que mi odio aumentara gradualmente—. Cocinas pésimo, Kagura.

— Me importa una mierda si sabe bien o no —contesté con el mayor desdén posible, al colocar otro plato frente a Kanna.

Ellos siempre andaban fastidiándome, causando el peor de los desequilibrios allí donde se encontraran. No sé en qué momento exacto de sus vidas se convirtieron en una extensión del otro, como si el estar separados no implicara más que una situación física, pues ambos estaban estrechamente relacionados, hasta un punto casi caótico y anormal. Creo que no presté mucha atención a ello porque lo relacioné con mi vínculo con Naraku y sospeché entonces que las cosas no eran tan raras. En casa no existía una verdadera regla para etiquetar las cosas que sucedían, eran para nosotros todo tan normal que después de tanto tiempo la vida era casi un cúmulo de excentricidades.

Fue entonces cuando recordé nuestro plan, mí huida, e imagine las mil y unas maneras en que podía a deshacerme de ellos.

Sonreí. Fue involuntario.

A veces llego a pensar que fue todo una puesta en escena, una muy bien planeada obra teatral. Los hilos que movieron mi vida en aquella casa fueron resistentes, fuertes, sogas atadas por otros pero mantenidas por mí. Dolieron tanto que en un momento dado mi dolor fue de ellos y la culpa no existió. Creo que lo llaman Karma, o ley divina, yo pienso que es el curso natural de las cosas y el movimiento básico por el que se rige la existencia humana; solo el fuerte es capaz de esperar lo suficiente para planear la venganza que hará desfallecer a quienes le hirieron.

No voy a decir que todo fue malo, mis buenos días al servicio de mi mente maquinando ideas fueron en realidad la época más productiva de mi vida. Tuve igualmente el placer de cometer mis pequeños pecados con Naraku, mis navajas y los cigarrillos. Mis planes, el caótico orden de mi cabeza, fue el mejor de mis escondrijos en aquella casa incesante de ruido y perturbaciones, el único sitio hasta donde mi hermano nunca pudo llegar.

—Debe ser porque eres una amargada, Kagura —Hakudōshi, muy por el contrario de su melliza, hablaba tanto como sus cuerdas vocales se lo permitían—. Si no eres una chica normal con qué derecho exiges tener una hermana perfecta, me suena muy egoísta de tu parte.

—Una cosa es ser asocial y otra parecer una maldita estatua insensible. —blasfemé con rabia ante las provocaciones de mi pequeño hermano.

—No sé, hermana, puede que se necesite ser de esa forma para sobrevivir en este manicomio. Yo la considero mucho más inteligente que tú, o Naraku.

Con su frase simple, llena de tanta verdad camuflada y bien negada, salió de la cocina donde llevaba casi una hora tratando de tragar la porquería que le serví por almuerzo.

Desde esa tarde vengo pensando en Kanna como la única cosa realmente acorde al ambiente, no porque se desenvolviese bien en él, sino porque lograba camuflarse en el maligno fondo del telón, a merced de las fieras y los fantasmas, sin que estos la molestaran en lo más mínimo. Ella tenía en la cabeza lo que al resto de nosotros nos hizo falta: raciocinio sin rencor. Kanna podía ver las cosas sin entremezclar sentimientos, no necesitaba de su pasado ni de su presente, ni siquiera de un futuro, era un suspiro ambigüo y pasajero en una tierra baldía y mentirosa. Conociendo esto, no hay razón para que en mi tiempo la odiara como lo hice. Suena una cosa extraña, lo sé, estoy al tanto de eso, pero tiene su sentido cuando tu sangre hierve por venganza y deseos de resarcir el daño que te han causado.

Incluso, si se mira desde un punto de vista más cercano a la conciencia humana, le hice un favor enorme al deshacerla de esas ataduras terrenales que impedían a su ser trascender a niveles de conciencia más elevados. Eso suena bastante religioso, muy alejado de lo que en realidad soy, pero al escucharlo una vez por un sacerdote budista se me quedo grabado en el cerebro —tal vez simplemente trato de justificarme, no me hagan mucho caso—.

—¿Crees que se dan cuenta? —Eso fue lo primero que escuchamos Naraku y yo de la conversación entre los dos mellizos. Nos sorprendió bastante, no que hablaran de nosotros, sino que fuese Kanna quien hiciera la pregunta.

—No, son demasiado tontos —respondió Haku, peinando el cabello albino de su gemela—. Si abrieran los ojos se darían cuenta de que todos lo saben, incluso Ryo.

—Me dan pena.

—Dan es asco.

Kanna alzó la vista, dos pozos grises de nada, y las dos gemas violetas de Hakudōshi le devolvieron el gesto con una sonrisa. Naraku me dijo luego que pensó se iban a besar —era un trastornado—, pero yo supe que más allá de una relación estereotípica o tabú, lo de ellos era una cosa intangible e inmisericorde, me di cuenta que debíamos deshacernos de ellos lo más rápido posible. Eran un peligro.

Lo digo porque sabían todo, no de una manera real y probable, sino a través de la misma forma en que se querían, nada quedaba oculto para sus nada infantiles miradas. Sentí el terror correr dentro de mí, adentrándose en mi interior por la posibilidad de que Ryo lo supiese también y anduviera en busca de pruebas.

—Vamos a hacer algo, lo sé —dijo Haku, sin despegar su mirada de la de Kanna y si quitar sus manos del cabello—. No será tan malo.

—No seas estúpido, sabes que no podemos hacer nada.

Ella se levantó, vi que no llevaba sino una delegada bata blanca, y se sumergió en la bañera llena junto a la que estaban sentados. El agua debió estar muy caliente, el humo subía muy rápido y su piel se coloreo también, pero ella hizo de esto tanto caso como del resto del mundo, simplemente se sentó dentro y espero a que Haku se deshiciera de su ropa y entrara junto a ella. Le peino el cabello, como antes había hecho con ella, y se lo lavó.

Naraku se quedó allí parado hasta que terminaron de asearse, motivado a encontrar algo que le dijera que estaban tan locos como él; salvo la tranquilidad casi enfermiza con que se miraban el uno al otro no había nada de lo que se les pudiera acusar.

—La próxima vez vigilaremos a Byakuya —concluyó cuando los mellizos salieron del baño.

—¿Para qué?

—Alguno tiene que estar peor que yo.

Nadie estaba peor que él, ninguno de nosotros estaba tan dispuesto a morirse tanto como él, ni siquiera yo. Yo estaba loca a causa del encierro, Byakuya por su exclusión, mi padre por su pasado en la guerra, los gemelos por todo lo anterior; mi hermano estaba loco por razones que es imposible explicar, Naraku era la tuerca más torcida de ese reloj en reversa.


	5. Febrero 3

_I became the color_

_I became the daughter and the son_

_When the feast is over_

_Welcome to another one_

* * *

><p>Febrero 3.<p>

Y ella lo ha entendido muy bien. Sabe, es consciente que todo su cuerpo es sexo y debe sacar el mejor partido posible.

—Luis Viadel, Los Dioses no las prefieren ni castas ni puras.

...

Fue fácil. No de una manera sustancial y racional, física, sino espiritualmente.

—Eres una perra sádica, igualita a tu madre —gruñó Ryo, justo después de que el cuchillo en mi mano le hiciera un corte a la altura del codo.

Yo estaba lavando los platos, segura de encontrarme sola en ese manicomio. Mi distracción principal procedía de mi meditación profunda respecto a Naraku y a Byakuya, estaba segura, ahora es una certeza, de que sus "trabajos" fuera de casa se movían en el ámbito de contrabando. Ni por un momento llegué a pensar que me encontraba en compañía. Sus manos grandes y callosas se deslizaron por los costados de mi delantal, apretando suave, pero con firmeza la pequeña cintura que ostentaba en esos días. Me di la vuelta, como acto reflejo, empuñando el cuchillo que iba pasar bajo chorro de agua. Con el movimiento repentino alcancé a hendir la hoja en la parte interna de su antebrazo, dejando una línea de acorte a lo largo.

En ese momento fue que decidió decir abrir la boca y blasfemar contra mi madre.

—Ella no era una perra, ni mucho menos —me atreví a defenderla, con el mango del arma bien apretado—. El único animal pestilente en esta casa es usted.

—Ah, sí —me contestó con sarcasmo, girando la vista con fastidio—. Dile eso al maldito idiota que le dejó a ese par de bastardos —sabía perfectamente que se refería a Haku y Kanna, a quienes desde la muerte de nuestra madre a penas si volteaba a mirar—, yo nunca hui de mi responsabilidad como padre y le creí todas las bufonadas que dijo alguna vez sobre el tema. Mira que sorprendida pareces, hasta uno creería que eres una santa palomita que no rompe ni un plato.

Se burló descaradamente de mí, sin remordimiento, utilizando esos orbes tan rojizos como los míos como conductores de todo su desprecio.

—¿Recuerdas, _mi niña linda_, lo poco que se hacía cargo de ustedes? —el hecho de que utilizara ese apelativo cariñoso que no escuchaba desde niña activó mi sistema de defensas, la previsión ante un evento impactante—. Ella era igualita a ti, se revolcó con el estúpido de su hermano hasta que su padre los encontró, fue ahí cuando la obligó a casarse conmigo. Estoy seguro de que el perro inmundo de Naraku es de ese maldito y no mío. En cambio tú, querida —se acercó peligrosamente, poniendo su mano en mi mejilla—, tú eres mía…

La distancia entre ambos se esfumó y sus labios casi tocaron los míos, mientras sus manos y las mías luchaban ciegamente a tomar el control del cuchillo que me empeñaba en no abandonar.

—Eres un cerdo —escupí en su cara, viendo mi saliva deslizarse a ambos lados de su nariz—. La juzgas a ella por algo que tú siempre has querido hacer, y que no tienes ni la decencia de ocultar ¡das asco!

—Tú ni hables, ni me vengas con pendejadas, todos en esta casa sabemos que Naraku y tú se revuelcan todo el día a espaldas mías. Eres una puta, la puta de tu hermano.

La continua exaltación de mi padre ante los ataques verbales que le dirigía lo distrajo del cuchillo, descuido que yo muy amablemente utilice a mi favor para clavarle el artefacto entre las cotillas. No necesite mucho esfuerzo, entró con suavidad entre los últimos dos huesos de la caja torácica; le perforé un pulmón, estoy segura, pues me encargué de hundir toda la hoja hasta que el mango dio contra la piel. El placer invadió mi cuerpo, fue el descargue de un peso fulminante que era obligada a mantener. Todo mi cuerpo agradeció la acción, de pronto era libre y el aire me llenaba los pulmones con gratitud.

Las primeras gotas de sangre salieron tímidas por los costados del cuchillo, manchando mi mano fría y blanca debido al lavado, él me miraba sin ver, con alguna palabra atorada en su garganta. Mi boca seca, repentinamente árida debido al placer del acto, debió humedecerse antes de tomar aire y escuchar la última palabra que tenía para mí.

—Puta —dijo al final, antes de que yo sacará en cuchillo de un tirón y el chorro de sangre saliera despedido hacia el frente, manchando el delantal, mi cara y el piso al lado del cuerpo.

Me quedé allí un momento, quitándome en delantal, sintiendo el tamborileó incontrolable que mi corazón llevaba y saboreando la victoria. Era una euforia clara. Mis miembro luchaban por brincar y yo quería gritar de felicidad, hasta que mi voz saliese ronca y desigual. En menos de dos minutos había mandado a la mierda la razón más clara de mi sufrimiento.

Naraku entró cuando levantaba la mirada del cuerpo: era adictivo observarlo, toda esa sangre rojo escarlata que iba tan a juego con sus ojos, cuyos contornos se habían abierto hasta el punto de querer salirse.

—Que buen trabajo haces —Naraku me miró con sorna, admirando la _obre d'art _que mis impecables manos habían ejecutado. Apareció tan de repente que no supe en que momento estaba a mi lado. Se pavoneó ante el difunto como un futuro comprador se pasea frente a un auto, constatando que su estado fuese óptimo y confiable—. Eres estupenda.

Antes de darme cuenta me tenía por los aires, apretándome por la cintura mientras me llevaba de un lado a otro de la habitación. Sonreía, no estoy segura de haberlo visto sonreír de felicidad en alguna otra ocasión.

—Es perfecto, Kagura, perfecto —me besó en el aire, continuando con esa paradójica danza mortuoria. Su beso fue delicado, sensitivo, acorde al sentimiento reflejado en sus ojos lilas. Lo hicimos allí mismo.

Sí, tuvimos sexo sobre el cuerpo sangrante de nuestro padre.

—Creo que te amo, hermanita —proclamó cuando me volvió a besar, sofocando toda la emoción en nuestro poco legal encajamiento de labios. Era como droga, un estimulante tan potente que desenfrenaba cada parte de mi cuerpo conforme lo iba recorriendo.

Entre beso y beso me fue llevando al aparador, metiendo sus manos bajo el vestido y sacando mis bragas sin mucho pudor. Me sentó sobre el mármol frío a la par que utilizaba sus manos para acariciar toda la piel que podía, subiendo por mis piernas en espirales entrecortadas logró llegar a mi vagina y constatar que la adrenalina del momento me había hecho lubricar. Sus dedos agiles jugaron con los pliegues de mi zona más sensible mientras continuábamos besándonos. Con dos dedos masajeaba mi clítoris impaciente, subiendo y bajando un poco para tomar de mis jugos y masturbarme con ellos. Por primera vez no me estaba importando que hacíamos ni donde lo hacíamos, solo dejaba que mi cuerpo respondiese a sus caricias. Cuando el primer dedo entró en mi canal exhalé tal gemido que supe jamás iba replicar uno igual.

Dejando mi boca, y sin pedir permiso siquiera, tomó la parte de arriba de mi vestido y la rasgó; mi sostén quedó expuesto, un hermoso encaje de color salmón que se fue a la mierda cuando Naraku lo arrancó también. Terminó por desvestirme sin mucho cuidado. Dejándome solo con el tocado en mi cabeza y las sandalias de tacón en mis pies. Dejó sus prendas a un lado, tan alocadamente como las mías. Yo estaba ansiosa, fogosa, con las ansias a flor de piel, más sensible que cualquier virgen ante su primera experiencia. Ante tamaña excitación no vacilé en observar la descarada polla que mi hermano me ofrecía, totalmente complacida de tenerla a mi disposición por aquella vez… y es que no podía pensar con la claridad necesaria, toda la estimulante toxina que mi cuerpo seguía secretando en ese momento no me dejaba. Con la mayor desvergüenza posible abrí las piernas ofreciendo todo lo que tenía, llena de la más vulgar lujuria y bajos deseos, y tomando su verga con mi mano la guíe hasta el punto exacto por el que debía entrar.

—Quiero que me folles —exigí.

Él solo me miró, con unos ojos tan hambrientos como los míos, posicionando sus manos en mis piernas y abriéndome todo cuanto podía para luego entrar en mí sin mucho afán, disfrutando del recorrido. Yo lo sentía igual. Mi deseo me había hecho consiente de cada fibra de mi ser, pulgada a pulgada distinguí como entraba y me llenaba, y era pisar el séptimo cielo de todas las maneras en que podía hacerse. Yo lo tenía ahí, lo estaba disfrutando tanto que me importaba bien poco cuanto durase mientras me diera lo que quería.

—¿Qué esperas? —pregunté cuando lo vi detenerse, justo al momento de terminar de entrar, cuando yo me sentía dispuesta a arrojarme de lleno a ese pozo de sensaciones que me abrumaban.

—Es que me encantas así: sonrojada, ansiosa y mandona.

—Entonces date prisa, cabrón, que se me pasan las ganas y ya no tienes nada.

Una mano traviesa apretó uno de mis senos, con calma, como lo haría cualquier niño con un oso de peluche, y su boca se fue contra la mía, sacudiendo mis instintos y remojando mis ganas; sus besos han sido siempre húmedos y ese valió por un orgasmo porque en cuanto nuestros labios se tocaron él comenzó a follarme como pedí. Con una estocada fuerte comenzó la sucesión de ires y venires que convirtieron mi respiración en un huracán entrecortado, mi pulso en un desbocado tren de carga y mi cuerpo en un terremoto continuo y desatado. No respiraba más de lo que me alcanzara para vivir. El tiempo se disolvió, llevándose con él mis pensamientos más audaces y la conciencia absoluta de lo que estaba haciendo; solo estábamos yo y el placer, y ese placer no me soltaba, me quería matar, y yo estaba dispuesta a dejar que lo hiciera.

Sus labios relamieron los míos y los friccionaron tanto que terminaron por sangrar, y la sangre supo bien cuando la incluimos en los besos y en las mordidas, cuando a mitad de ese copular incestuoso y arrebatador ya no parecía sexo sino una pelea de perros. La desesperación y deseos de más eran palpables, tanto como el aire condensado a nuestro alrededor y el sudor pegado a nuestros cuerpos como una segunda piel. Me excitaba, me agradaba bastante el darme cuenta que en la cama podía llegar a ser tan brutal como en el día a día y que Naraku no me lo podía impedir. Todo ese gocé contenido durante gran parte de mi existencia hacía gala por primera vez esa tarde, regodeándose de la libertad recién adquirida por mi propia mano. Era delicioso, paradisiaco y todo mío, mejor que cualquier relato y película para adultos, pero quizá me sintiera así más por ver a mi padre en el piso, con los ojos bien abiertos, disfrutando del hermoso primer plano que le brindábamos.

La penetración continuaba, bastante apremiada, consumida por la gran necesidad de sentirnos satisfechos del mundo, de nuestro acto y de mi gran momento en el teatro casero. Yo gemía como loca, más que puta necesitada, y eso me excitaba aún más. Estaba cerca, tan cerca…. Ahora que rememoró la escena recuerdo que Naraku encajó sus dientes en mi hombro para suprimir los sonidos guturales que luchaban por salir de su garganta; me sentí poderosa, había desatado tanto en mí que no podía opacarme. Cerré los ojos y descargué todo lo que sentía en un último gemido, a la par que encontraba el orgasmo más satisfactorio de todos, rodeada por mi propia maquinación y en manos del idiota que me quería solo para él.

Mi propia culminación propició la de Naraku y en un momento más me sentí completamente llena de él y de su esperma. La parte de mí que hallaba eso asqueroso no estaba más, en cambio me reconforté con la idea y dejé que la sensación de deleite me permitiera besar a mi hermano una vez más y dejarlo salir de mi interior. Me encontré renovada, feliz, lista para darle un giro a mi vida.

—Naraku —era la voz de Hakudōshi, estaba tensa.

Lo vi por sobre el hombro de Naraku, admirando el cuerpo de nuestro padre con la misma frialdad con la que Kanna lo hubiese hecho. Pasó sus ojos lilas del cuerpo a nosotros, al tiempo que una risita burlona aparecía en su rostro.

—¿Qué haces aquí, bastardo? —preguntó Naraku, sin mover ni un musculo del lugar donde se encontraba; justo entre mis piernas.

—Yo, disfrutando de las buenas nuevas menos que tú, al parecer.

* * *

><p>Estoy muy segura de que no era lo que esperaban xD Pero el lemmon que escribí para este fic no me convenció en lo más mínimo, sentí que no encajaba con la narrativa de los pasado capítulos y se salía del estilo de <em>Kagura<em>, ya que se supone que este es su diario.

como dato aparte: Si no se dieron cuenta, pues miren arriba y se verán que tengo un nuevo nick (el cual espero me acompañé durante mucho, mucho tiempo) así que no se asusten si no vuelven a ver a **Erly Misaki**.

Saludos y perdón por la tardanza.


	6. Febrero 4

_I had hunger a mouthful of interludes_

_You'll do anything just to get rescued_

_I had longing, isn't that the key?_

_Take take taste taste sweet_

* * *

><p>Febrero 4<p>

Si es necesaria una definición para el papel de identidad, apunte que soy una mujer de buenas intenciones y que he pavimentado un camino directo y fácil al infierno.

—Rosario Castellanos.

...

Deshacerse del cuerpo fue fácil, lo envolvimos en la alfombra de la sala con ayuda de todos. El trabajo se realizó con mucha sutileza, siguiendo las estrictas medidas que mi hermano proponía; no sé si era un sentimiento real o yo estaba abrumada por las sensaciones, pero creo que incluso Kanna estaba de acuerdo con todo eso.

Lo que primero se me había ocurrido era deshacerme del cuchillo y de la sangre. Lavé y limpié todo alrededor del cuerpo con desinfectante y diluí alcohol etílico y agua oxigenada en agua para deshacerme de posibles manchas y rastros que pudiesen quedar entre las juntas de las baldosas o en los pequeños rincones de los alrededores. Mientras hacía esto, Naraku obligó a Kanna y Hakudōshi a drenar el cuerpo con ayuda de una bomba casera para bicicletas y un pequeño tubo, nunca le pregunté de donde había sacado esa idea… hasta hoy sigo pensando que la respuesta no sería muy corta ni muy alentadora al porvenir.

Byakuya no se había aparecido por ahí, lo cual, lejos de gustarme, me preocupaba. Si Naraku no lo había mandado llamar, o él no había ido por propia cuenta a la _reunión familiar_, debía encontrarse en lo de siempre: cumpliendo un encargo específico de su hermano mayor. Si Naraku, por razones sobre naturales o no habituales, de alguna forma había llegado a prever que yo acabaría con la vida de Ryo, era muy probable que lo hubiese enviado a ultimar detalles o hacer preparativos, pero, teniendo en cuenta la remota posibilidad de que las cosas fueran así, no podía imaginar que magnífico trabajo estaría cumpliendo.

Cuando analizo esas escenas rápidas: mi vestido volviendo a su lugar por mi propia mano para decirle a Hakudōshi que corriera por Kanna, sonrisa de Naraku observando el cuerpo inerte a sus pies, la alfombra que Kanna nos dio, el cuerpo rodando sobre ella, las manchas rojas en las baldosas coralinas, el agua corriendo sobre ellos, el borde recto del kimono de mi hermana ligeramente manchado, las botas de Naraku alejándose por el corredor con rapidez y mi corazón, mi corazón latiendo a mil con la adrenalina zumbando en mis oídos desde el principio hasta el final.

—Se la montaron bien ustedes dos —comentó Haku, divertido e impresionado.

—Cállate, bastardo —ladeé la cabeza molesta y caminé un poco más por la cocina para asegurarme que no quedaban rastros.

Nada. Impecablemente limpio y perfecto. Allí nunca hubo un asesinato, figuradamente hablando, claro.

—Vámonos, Kanna, hay muchas cosas que hacer.

La nueva interrupción del perfecto silencio en el lugar fue definitiva, Kanna le dio la mano y ambos salieron como dos fantasmas. El tiempo si se paró para mí en ese instante, fue la epifanía perfecta. Solo ver el vuelo del vestido de mi hermana desaparecer tras ella al cruzar la puerta, el viento entrando en la cocina por la ventana abierta tras el lavado, el claro _clin-clan_ de las pequeñas gotas de agua que colgaban del grifo. Mi mente se expandió, y entonces lo vi.

Naraku me usó como carnada. Mi utilidad en sus planes fue simplemente una metáfora oscura de como quería llevar las cosas, estaba consciente de que la única forma de vengarse como quería era teniendo un pequeña presa para distraer a los demás. Yo estaba, en ese momento, condenada a dibujar mis movimientos con el único permiso del titiritero más sangriento e implacable de todos.

La adrenalina que había conservado durante todo ese tiempo salió expulsada de mi cuerpo junto con el contenido completo de mi estómago. No solo repudiaba el insano comportamiento de mi hermano, sino el mío propio, que como jovencita enamorada había dejado que no solo utilizaran su cuerpo sino que manipulado también su mente. El fregadero, antes perfecto, se veía en ese momento como el lugar por el cual un monstruo de las películas de serie B había dejado su rastro de baba.

El vacío hizo mella en mí y, por primera vez en años, vi todo con una objetividad clarividente. Salí corriendo hasta donde los pies me dieron, olvidando que la camisa que llevaba estaba rasgada por la sesión de sexo salvaje en la cocina.

Vi justo lo que esperaba.

Todos estaban subiendo a la vieja camioneta de Ryo, quien conducía era Byakuya y llevaba esa sonrisita traviesa que solo sale con las bromas más crueles.

—Pensé que no iba a venir, querida.

Y la voz de Naraku, tan dulce y melódica, le dio la vuelta mi estómago de nuevo. Sonaba tan inocente, invitándonos a todos al día de campo más delicioso que pudiésemos imaginar. Tan elocuente nuestro hermano.

Subí guiada únicamente por mi instinto, que previó el desafortunado cuadro que remataría el atardecer, aunque yo solo estuviese hilando a penas las primeras dos escenas de un tapiz más grande de lo que esperaba.

El auto olía sospechosamente a hierro, a sangre seca, y parecía ser que la única afectada, o que lo expresaba con más ahínco, era yo. Byakuya se mantuvo en el asiento de piloto y Naraku subió luego a su lado. Kanna estaba junto a mí, estática, mirando al frente, al tiempo que su gemelo recargaba la cabeza en sus menudas piernas e intentaba que ésta le prestara atención. Ella no bajaba los ojos, estaban fijos en la curva que describía el cuello de Naraku y que apenas se veía a través de su densa mata de pelo.

Todo se mantuvo de la misma manera lo que duró el trayecto. Un ambiente de pasividad enajenada, donde el aire podía cortarse con la más vieja navaja y yo solo escuchaba el sordo susurro de canción que llevaba Byakuya en la boca.

—Es aquí —dijo Naraku cuando entramos en un camino irregular que llevaba a las montañas, algo que parecía más un paso para cabras que una carretera. Bajé con precaución, atenta a como se movían los demás.

Cuando los tres pasajeros de atrás estuvimos fuera del auto, los dos de adelante sacaron el cuerpo de la parte inferior de nuestros asientos, con un par de sonrisas socarronas.

Los vi moverse en cámara lenta, figuras de papel que debutaban en mi historia por los hilos de sangre que los conectaban. Todos tan apagados, tan frágiles y maniobrables. Un sentimiento, algo parecido a la pena, pero sordo y ciego como todo lo que habita en mí, se instaló en mi pecho al ver la alfombra vieja, testigo de los juegos infantiles entre Naraku y yo, perderse en las entrañas de la tierra con el cuerpo de alguien que alguna vez fue mi padre.

El agujero era grande, haciendo que la carga se viese pequeña e insignificante, un juguete roto. Era la tarea que había mantenido tan ocupado a Byakuya durante toda la tarde. Y el tiempo lo valía, pues a pesar de encontrarse prácticamente al borde del camino, un pequeño desnivel del terreno y unos arbustos espinosos impedían que el ojo incauto reparase en la excavación. Cuando estuviese tapada no abriría ninguna sospecha.

Después de arrojar el cuerpo, Naraku dijo que buscaría la pala. Creí que eso terminaría el asunto, pero el repentino empuje que le dio Byakuya a Hakudōshi hizo que el mellizo cayera con un sonido seco sobre el cuerpo y luego maldijera un par de veces en voz alta contra su hermano mayor. Entonces todo fue rápido una vez más, Byakuya saltó sobre el pequeño de manera animal y comenzó a golpearlo. Los puños delicados del niño no podían contra los del adolescente, era risible ese intento de defensa, y por ello el tiempo que tardó en verse lleno de sangre el rostro fue muy pronto. Un labio destrozado, una nariz rota, dientes blancos triturándose en medio de un espesor rojo. Y Byakuya no se detuvo ahí, golpeó y golpeó y golpeó, la ropa y el cabello siempre blancos se teñían de un escarlata encantador y atrayente.

Fui yo quién empujó a Kanna. Porque ella no se había movido de la orilla, mirando por encima de horizonte verde y fresco de ese día. No le estaba prestando atención a nada —más que a ella misma y a sus fantasías, claro— y no me pareció justo que siendo melliza de Haku se perdiera de su mueva aventura. Debo acotar que cayó con gracia, justo al lado de su hermanito, al cual ya no se le reconocía el rostro y al cual Byakuya había logrado fracturarle una pierna en medio del forcejeo. La extremidad se extendía bajo él de forma grotesca, en un ángulo casi imposible, y su respiración se hacía errática mientras mi otro hermano continuaba mirándolo con sorna y comparándolo con el rostro perfecto de su hermana, que se había acomodado a la misma altura que él, pero sin perder su vista del cielo. Y allí se quedó, porque cuando Naraku pasó a mi lado y le entregó la pala a Byakuya, lo único que pudo hacer Kanna por su vida fue enfocar su mirada vacía en el rostro de su hermano y ver como éste le cercenaba la garganta a un solo golpe.

El hueso se quebró un solo _click_, seco y sonoro. La sangre se esparció con lentitud, como si no existiera en el cuerpo sino hasta el momento de perder la vida.

No recuerdo si Hakudōshi tardó mucho en morir, solo tengo en la memoria la carcajada histérica del asesino que alzaba la cabeza de Kanna como un trofeo. Sus ojos seguían abiertos, tan vacíos como en sus mejores días. Dos perlas grises pérdidas en la inmensidad de un cuerpo tan blanco, ambas más vivas que los dos pares de ojos que observábamos a ese loco jugar con el cadáver entre sus brazos.

Tal vez alguien sí tenía la cabeza más perdida que Naraku.

Y quizá fui yo quien con la otra pala comenzó a enterrar vivo al asesino junto con sus víctimas, a éste no le importó, seguía perdido en su victoria… la única cosa que Naraku le había dejado hacer en toda su vida sin supervisión.

* * *

><p><strong>Nota:<strong> Bien, el capitulo de los capítulos esta oficialmente entregado, el cual espero que **Agatha** disfrute mucho (o me mate por él, tú dirás) y que le haga más llevadera esta semana que sé no ha sido de lo mejor.

Otra cosa que decir, en un principio iban a ser solo cinco capítulos, luego empece a pensar en las cosas en las cuales me iba a quedar corta así que dije que iban a ser siete, viendo mi ultimo capi creo que tendrán que ser ocho. Así que sabrán más de mí, y en poco tiempo.


	7. Febrero 5

I'm not formed of myself alone

All the other others they'll just fade to black

When you think you have me is when I don't look back

Keep on laughing, callin' after me

Keep on laughin', I'm just free.

…

5 de Febrero.

Y la vida siguió como siguen las cosas que no tienen mucho sentido.

—Joaquín Sabina.

Y llegamos al punto de la historia en el que voy ahora. El día presente en el que termino de narrar el proceso que me ha traído aquí; a una habitación clase media al otro lado del mundo.

Las sábanas blancas y llenas de sangre ya han sido cambiadas, el cuarto huele a alcohol etílico y gazas usadas, y el bebé descansa en la cuna, mirándome a través de los barrotes con una profundidad aplastante. Es la misma mirada de Kanna, una mirada que lo sabe todo, pero tiene la misma tonalidad y diversión de Hakudōshi. Me da miedo. Ha salido de mis entrañas y le odio, casi tanto como a su padre.

Naraku está en el congelador.

Murió justo después de que yo relatara el día de mi violación. Me sentí tan herida, con las cicatrices supurando donde había vuelto a abrirse la costura. Decidida a perder una vez más la razón, y la familia, para acallar el sopor de mi alma.

Un arma simple, una soga. Su respiración haciéndose errática mientras me miraba con rabia e impotencia, una mezcla osada de autoridad y sumisión; sabía en que estaba pensando. Estoy completamente segura de que contó cada segundo de la misma forma en que yo lo hice. Sus ojos hervían de rabia, ese tono liliáceo y levemente rojizo que poseía nuestra madre y que solo él heredó.

—Puta —me dijo, invirtiendo el aire que le quedaba en darme ese solo golpe verbal.

Los segundos se me hicieron eternos. Coloque la soga en su cuello, con suavidad y comencé a apretar, entonces despertó y enfocó sus mirada en mí. El primero segundo fue la conmoción ante el descubrimiento, el segundo fue la ira, el tercero el forcejeo, el cuarto el terror y el cinco la inconciencia. A mí me quedaron dos segundos más, uno en el que apreté de más la soga y el siguiente en que la medula crujió.

Murió en mi cama, en nuestra ama. Murió con sus ojos fijos en mí, violetas y burlescos.

Le arropé con suavidad y tomé al niño entre mis brazos, tenía los ojos tan abiertos como él y le miraba de forma expectante. Di de mi pecho al pequeño y lo puse junto a su padre. Desde ese momento comenzó a darme miedo: sonrió de forma poco infantil, con una marcada ironía que provenía de los genes de su padre, mi hermano.

—¿Y cuál es tu gran plan ahora? —pregunté poco después de haber salido del lugar en el cual dejamos a nuestra familia.

—Bueno, pequeña Kagura, hay cosas de las que debemos hablar; para aclarar asuntos, nada más. ¿Sabías por ejemplo que nuestra "queridísima" madre también sabía cómo _disfrutar_ de los lazos familiares?

Sí, él lo había sabido desde antes, o al menos se lo creyó tanto como lo había hecho Ryo y, aprovechándose de sus obscuros contactos, ahora llevaba el apellido de su tío, su padre… y condujo sin parar por dos días.

Dos días hace exactamente diez meses. Dos días que siguen siendo para mí un borrón oscuro en la historia de mi vida. Cuarenta y ocho horas en las que no intercambiamos ni la menor de las expresiones, siendo solo dos sombras que se movían inconstantes por las carreteras. Ya lo tenía todo preparado. Un pequeño apartamento en una ciudad cercana a Kioto, nada opulento ni sobresaliente, pero totalmente encantador, preparado con un cuidado casi amoroso. Sentí deseos de correr en cuanto lo vi, sabía que estaba aún más atrapada que en casa.

Casa. Que palabra más sombría para mí ¿Había tenido en realidad una casa, un hogar? ¿O era simplemente el síndrome de Estocolmo para con mi prisión? Me odié, odié con toda la fuerza con la que fui capaz por el solo hecho de haber caído una vez más ante las palabras seductoras de mi hermano, las que iban a mi inconsciente y llenaban el vaso de desesperanza y anhelo que siempre había tratado de destruir.

Él lo sospechó todo, creo. Aun así me dio dinero, una copia de las llaves del lugar e instrucciones para no ser descubierta al entrar y salir. Tuve miedo de mi misma. Sabía muy bien el tipo de cosas que era capaz de hacer, no era problema tomar lo que llevaba encima y largarme, asesinándolo antes, claro. Solo que no pude, necesitaba de un lazo, algo que me mantuviera unida al raciocinio y a mis ideas. No quería perderme.

Al final me perdí. Me perdí cuando tuve conciencia de que algo crecía en mi interior y no se iba a detener, cuando se lo conté a él y pude ver una vacilación en sus ojos. Íbamos a tener un hijo.

Yo no podía siquiera imaginarlo. Un pequeño engendro mezcla de Naraku y yo, alguien que iba a heredar las peores catástrofes que se puedan imaginar, un niño nacido de la retorcida manera en que el universo había conspirado en mi contra. En un ligero ataque de nervios pensé en deshacerme de él, hasta que vi como Naraku se regocijaba en eso, le agradaba, mi odio para con él iba por encima de cualquier otra cosa, así que decidí conservarlo para que fuese el recuerdo constante de cada una de nuestras desgracias. Un movimiento tonto lo sé, una rebelión sin sentido. Les puedo asegurar que cuando se tiene un volcán de hormonas en el interior no se raciona bien.

El día que comenzaron mis dolores secuestró a un médico mientras yo me retorcía en la cama por el dolor. Fue agónico. Una pequeña creatura reptando desde tu interior para salir al mundo, algo pequeño y monstruoso que luego de alimentarse poderosamente de ti se escapa dejándote seca y desvalida. El joven doctor hizo todo lo que pudo, me mantuvo con vida a mí y al bebé. No puedo decir que él tuviese tanta suerte.

El niño no lloró ni realizó ninguna acción que pudiera uno asegurar fuese normal. Nació con los ojos abiertos, ojos que lo miraban todo con aterradora fijeza y sacudieron mi cuerpo ante una premonición aún más catastrófica. Ese estúpido niño iba a terminar mucho peor que cualquiera de nosotros y se debía únicamente al hecho de que había llegado al mundo para no obedecer a nadie.

Como lo predije, Naraku lo aborreció de inmediato.

Dos días después comencé este diario, expurgándome lentamente de las culpas y las necedades, buscando aclarar mi pasado para hallar una luz en mi futuro. Ahora sé que no la hay, que estoy condenada, pero como me dijo Naraku una vez: La muerte es demasiado definitiva y la vida está llena de posibilidad. Aunque para él ya no más, ni una más. El saldo de deudas en su haber era demasiado extenso como para dejarle continuar. No merecía siquiera haber visto el amanecer luego de violarme, a mí, a su hermanita.

Por eso lo destajé en pedazos con un cuchillo de cocina, manchando toda la cama y haciendo de _nuestra_ habitación un verdadero centro de terror. Carne y sangre ante mis ojos, su cuerpo como masa informe que ya no podía ocasionarme más daño; no, nunca más. Intestinos, viseras y otras menudencias destinadas a descomponerse con suavidad en el estómago de algún animal… porque eso era mi hermano, un gusano tonto destinado a ser devorado por el resto de la cadena alimenticia.

Cada gota de sangre fue para mí una unción beatifica que renovaba mi alma y expurgaba demonios. En los ritos de magia negra suelen decir "sangre por sangre". Mi sangre, derramada años atrás, tuvo su recompensa en ese pequeño escenario del infierno. Mi sangre, su sangre. Nuestra mejor obra de arte.

Ahora no sé muy bien que hacer. El niño sigue en la cuna, continua mirando a su alrededor con frío análisis milimétrico.

Soy libre, más de lo que pude ansiar o imaginar en mis más locos sueños. Tengo prioridad por encima de todos. Los planes en mi cabeza se acumulan rápidamente y trazan una línea directa con el pasado, los lugares viejos y los recuerdos amargos. De alguna manera sigo atada, y creo que es por culpa de ese niño.

* * *

><p>¡Ultimo chap! <strong>Agatha<strong>, espero que cumpliera tus expectativas y no te decepcionase. Perdón de antemano por la tardanza, pero reescribí esto tres veces, con tres finales, y nada me parecía muy apto para Kagura y su diario.

Espero que tu último cumpleaños te fuese muy bien y que no demores mucho en recibir mi próximo regalo.

Saludos :D


End file.
